Akami Yūhi
This article, Akami Yūhi, is a property of Dreamkiller0826. DO NOT ADD, CHANGE OR REMOVE ANYTHING OTHERWISE NECESSARY. Akami Yūhi(夕赤美, Yūhi Akami) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is a member of Team Yomi along with Shishimaru Honda and Keisaku Yamashita and is Kurenai Yūhi's relative. She was deployed in Sunagakure under the command of Tsunade and is currently a member of the Sixth Division. Background In the Academy, Akami is one of the shyest yet one of the most talented kunoichis in her class. She's timid, naïve, and generally cheerful. She often asks rather random questions from her senseis and her older sister Yomi. She's bubbly, kind and rather sensitive. As a child she met Gaara while with her parents and other merchants on a trip to Sunagakure, although they never actually said a word to each other. Personality Akami is charming, upbeat and optimistic, but very moody and melancholic when something goes bad. She is kind and polite, yet when verbally assaulted she unleashes her sharp tongue and wit. She loves to reminisce over past experiences. She has the tendency to throw fits of rage whenever situations go wrong, and most of the time she wants people to listen to her ideas. Although good and polite, she has very few friends because of her private and reclusive nature. She also deeply cares for her sensei and sister Yomi. Akami often takes the initiative to do something good due to her teammates' laid-back nature. Oftentimes she successfully begs them because she often uses her charming personality or intelligence and wit for her gain, although this did not work when she met Gaara during the Chūnin Exams. She knows when people are serious, especially when Gaara warned her not to go near him again and when Yomi scolded her for doing something foolish. Akami is a crybaby, a trait that slowly diminished in Part II. She is also brave, and often tries new things regardless of its safety. She is shown to be infatuated on Gaara in Part I, despite him almost taking her life, which slowly faded away. When they met again in Part II, a spark was rekindled and she developed even deeper feelings for the Kazekage. Though she decided that it's better off not to tell him, she does occasionally makes her move. She thinks he should figure out her feelings for him by himself, which was quite difficult since he's, if not completely, very oblivious to her affection, often seeing them as friendly gestures. She changed her mind, however, in the events of the World Shinobi War, where it is uncertain whether she would survive and get the chance to pursue him after the war or not. Similarities and differences with Yomi The sisters share some traits yet each is unique from one another. Akami is very disciplined when it comes to training, a trait she shares with her sensei and sister Yomi. The two sisters are very close, and they tend to look after each other. She often looks up to her, and considers her as a role model. Like her sister Yomi, she also has yandere tendencies. This is most prevalent whenever Keisaku gets threatened or when Suna kunoichis swoon over Gaara, with the exception of Sari, Matsuri and Yukata, her friends in Suna. Nonetheless, it is considered mild compared to her older and more dangerous counterpart. Akami also has sadomasochistic tendencies like her sister, yet she's more on the masochistic end. This is mainly because at such a young age, both were trained in harsh conditions. Akami learned how to tolerate and even like the pain while Yomi enjoyed more in giving it. Both are known to use their charm and intelligence to their advantage, especially Yomi who in the first place trained Akami in this field, yet both are decent kunoichis. Both rely more on interrogation, debate, negotiation and charm rather than seduction when escaping sticky situations. Appearance Akami is a little by a few centimeters short for her age. Keisaku described her as cute in Part I, and when she saw her for the first time in Shippuden, he commented that she's beautiful. She has straight black hair and red eyes with an additional ring in them. In Part I, she frequently wore pigtails and has short, choppy bangs. While watching the Chunin Exams she wore her hair on a low ponytail and her bangs are clipped to the side. In Part II she let her hair down and now sports a new hairstyle. She let her bangs grow and cover the right side of her face. In the Fourth Shinobi World War she wears her hair in a high ponytail. In Part I, she is shown to be attire-wise, wearing a simple red shirt with a raised collar, white shorts with slits on the side and bandages underneath. She wears finger-less gloves and regular ninja sandals. She wears a dark blue forehead protector around her waist like a belt. She attaches her hip pouch on the forehead protector. She attaches her shuriken holster on her right thigh. At the Chunin Exams, she wore a cream, sleeveless top, and loose pink pants which she tucks in her sandals. She wears bandages around her arms and wore her forehead protector on her forehead. In Part II, Akami blossomed into a young woman. She developed noticeable curves. She now wears a short, dark red sleeveless top with a raised collar and a zipper on the right side and a skirt of the same color with slits on the sides underneath a black leotard-like garment. She wears long black gloves and regular shinobi sandals. She now sports a medical pouch and a tantō. During her stay in Suna and whenever she visits, she usually wears a long-sleeved, off-shoulder cream-white top with red accents and a zipper on the side and a dark red skirt with slits that extends down her calves, and underneath is her normal black leotard-like garment. She wears black, finger-less gloves and her regular ninja sandals. She still ties her forehead protector around her waist. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. She wears her forehead protector around her forehead yet its color is now black. Abilities Akami's team graduated from the Academy early since they were handled by an easily impressed Academy teacher. Nonetheless, they are exceptional in their batch of Academy students. Yomi was able to use this for the team's advantage by training them for three years to prepare them for the Chunin exams. Genjutsu Although the full extent of Akami's abilities are unknown, she is shown to be very proficient in genjutsu. Like her relative Kurenai and her sister Yomi, her techniques focuses around flora, most especially flower petals. Ninjutsu Akami's ninjutsu is fairly average for her age. She often uses medical ninjutsu whether for attacking offensively or for healing wounded teammates. Akami generally favors creating herbal poisons rather than synthetic ones, which she incorporates in her technques. Taijutsu Akami's taijutsu skills are average yet needs improvement. For that reason she often prefers to use weapons instead. Stats Part I Akami appears in Part I. Chūnin Exam Arc The night before the exams, Akami focused on studying so much that it deprived her of sleep. In the morning she brewed very strong coffee and as a result she finished the first nine question early thanks to her energetic state, and she was one of the few shinobi who answered the test without cheating, yet Keisaku and Shishimaru was struggling with the test. She was able help them by aiding them in cheating. Earlier, they had stuffed roses in Keisaku and Shishimaru's pockets. Each time Akami reads her answers with her eyes, a message which can be decoded by their team's unique code appears in the petals, which the two decoded as discreetly as possible. They were three of the seventy-eight genins who chose to stay for the tenth question. She is later seen in the Forest of Death with her teammates. They decided to ransack another team's scroll using manipulation and intimidation. They managed to snag one extra scroll. Later that night Akami came across Gaara when she took a bathroom break in the bushes. A sudden movement caused the bushes to rustle. Panicking, she tried to slip away, but unfortunately was spotted by Gaara and a fight ensues. Gaara succesfully dodged all her attacks and immobilized her using Sand Coffin. Being the masochist she is, she found it pleasant to be enclosed in Gaara's sand, commenting how warm it is being covered in Gaara's blood-drenched sand compared to the cold night they were having, surprising him greatly. Fortunately, Keisaku and Shishimaru spotted her. Keisaku made a deal that in exchange for Akami he will give them one of the scrolls they gathered. Gaara refused since they already had a scroll. Akami made a deal that allows him to kill her in exchange for her teams safety. Fortunately Temari and Kankuro arrives and reminds him of their conversation earlier when Gaara murdered team Team Shigure. Gaara licked the blood on her cheek and threw her aside. Keisaku and Shishimaru decided to forfeit the exams. Invasion of Konoha Arc A month later, while at the stadium watching a replay of the Chūnin exams' matches, Akami bumped into Gaara when she was on her way to buy food and drinks for Shishimaru and Keisaku. She confronted him and asked him what caused him to be this way, he waved her off and threatened to kill her if she dares go near him again. Keisaku shows up and verbally defends her from him. Gaara pinned down and threatened to kill Keisaku too if he does not back down. Akami helped him up and he hung his arm over her shoulder as they walked, surprising Akami greatly. Both of them were unable to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu and fell asleep. She is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral along with her team, mourning over his death. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arc With the alliance of Konohagakure and Sunagakure, Akami's team was able to enter Suna. There, along with other medic-nin, including Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka, Akami was assigned to teach Academy students the basic of medical ninjutsu under Tsunade's permission. There she met Gaara again, who was with his student Matsuri. Matsuri praised her and the other medic-nin for their knowledge of medical ninjutsu. Since Tsunade can only handle Ino and Sakura, she deployed Akami to teach basic medical ninjutsu under the supervision of Kurona Yūhi, Akami's cousin and another medical-nin, and Akiyo Hyūga. There she met Ayumi again. Ayumi apologized to her and she reluctantly forgave her, yet unknown to her Ayumi is still angry with her and hates her for being close to Gaara and talks trash about her and how she shows off using her skill. A few weeks later, Akami, Kurona and Akiyo took a break from their deployment and headed back to Konoha along with the Sand Siblings. Kurona and Akami decided to bathe in the Konoha Hot Springs. Akiyo accidentally peeped in the women's bath house and was caught by Keisaku, who was looking for Akami. Both unintentionally peeked at the two kunoichi bathing and was caught by Gaara, who was looking for Akami as well. Kurona was outraged and Akami was paralyzed at the thought of Keisaku and Gaara seeing her. Shishimaru teased her, Keisaku and Gaara because of this. Out of annoyance, she smashed Shishimaru's head against the wall. Later they resolved the problem although things remained awkward between Keisaku, Akami and Gaara and between Akiyo and Kurona. They returned to Sunagakure the next day to continue their teaching. Pre-Shippuden Timeskip Within the the events of the timeskip between Part I and Part II, Akami was busy teaching with her cousin and Akiyo in Suna, and usually takes trips to Konohagakure every two weeks. There she formed a friendship with Gaara and the other Suna kunoichi like Matsuri, Sari and Yukata. Also, during that time, her feelings for the Kazekage developed, although she let no one notice except her teammates and her sensei. Of course, this is an opportunity for Shishimaru to tease her, but nonetheless, Akami warned him not to tell him or else she would tell Ino about Shishimaru's crush for her. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Akami was assigned on patrol duty along with her teammates and sensei. They helped ward off bandits and input some intel whenever they can. Later, Akami can be seen in the crowd, nearly fainting when she thought Gaara was dead. She rejoiced along with the other shinobi upon his resurrection. Invasion Of Pain Arc Akami, Akiyo and Kurona were called by one of Tsunade's slugs to return to Konoha to help Sakura and Ino treat injured villagers and return permanently. They complied, but before leaving Akami told Gaara and the other Suna kunoichi whom she made friends with not to forget about her. She gave Gaara a knitted miniature teddy bear whose eyes resembles hers. She promised to visit every one week. She is later seen celebrating Naruto's victory in the crowd. Konoha History Arc In a flashback, Akami remembered the time when her cat Chiba went missing and Keisaku and Shishimaru helped her look for him. They found a group of bandits carrying Chiba in a cage with the intention of cooking him. Keisaku devised a plan on how to take Chiba back, yet Shishimaru attacked without thinking. Keisaku and Akami were forced to fight the bandits. Akami was able to free Chiba. Chiba, on the other hand, ran away and looked for Yomi for her to help her team, who was with Might Guy and his team at the moment. Yomi, Team Guy and Chiba arrived and helped them ward off the bandits. They returned home safe and sound. Akami is later seen sleeping due to exhaustion with Chiba sleeping on her stomach. As Akami reminisced the event, she saw her sister Yomi and Guy talking and holding hands, much to her surprise, and confronted the two of them. Yomi admitted that they were dating, and Akami was outraged that Yomi kept a secret from her. Adventures at Sea Arc Akami has little role in the arc. She is seen in the Yakiniku Q along with the other kunoichi. Shinobi World War Arc Akami was stationed in the Sixth Division, a team consisting of her, Yomi, Akiyo, Keisaku, Shishimaru and Kurona. Before the beginning of the war, Akami had the chance to meet Gaara again when they were stationed near the Five Kage. The two had a small talk, and Akami admitted her feelings for him. Although she was unsure what Gaara felt, she gave him an innocent kiss and told him to be careful. This was seen by Keisaku, whose heart has been crushed by her actions. The team focused on gathering intel from the opposition, and provided input whenever possible. They were ambushed and bombed by the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon after they found out about the division's activities. The team was defended by Yomi, who used all of her chakra to defend her division and was left unconscious. Akami and Kurona healed her while Shishimaru and Keisaku did their best to ward off the attackers. Because of their commander's condition, they were forced to continue their espionage operations on their own. During these events, Keisaku admitted his feelings for her. Akami recovered from teh shock and apologized, and asked him if he could not talk about it for now since she wants to focus on the war. Yomi woke up and the team continued to spy on the opposition, providing input when possible. When Yomi fully recovered, they were later seen together in the Alliance, ready to face the opposition. There they backed up the Third Division. Keisaku got severely injured and is at the brink of dying. Akami did her best to heal him and he was healed, although he is unable to fight for a few days. There he took the advantage of kissing Akami, much to her surprise, but she gave him a warm smile and a hug. They later learned of Neji's death. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Akami is seen in the movie Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. There, instead of her upbeat and optimistic demeanor, she is seen to be a depressed, pessimistic and lonely individual and is of normal weight, unlike her slightly plump appearance. Her clothes are of Gothic inspiration. She is still Keisaku's romantic interest, although he was more open about it than his normal self. She is being wooed by Gaara which was the opposite of their true condition. Trivia *The name Akami means red beauty, while Yūhi means evening sun. Her name could mean "Red Beauty of the Evening Sun". Akami could also mean a sushi dish from the meat of the bluefin tuna. *According to her character sheet: **Her hobbies are knitting miniature stuffed toys and making herbal medicine. **Her favorite foods are katsudon and strawberries dipped in chocolate, while her least favorite is anything with liver in it. **Her favorite drinks are green tea and red tea. **She wishes to have a rematch with Keisaku Yamashita and fight Shishimaru Honda, her teammates. **Her favorite words are hope (期待, kitai) and charm (魅力, miryoku). **Her number of completed missions are unknown. **Akami loves to read horoscopes. Quotes Coming soon References Coming soon Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Kunoichi Category:Female